Our research concerns the effects of ethanol on the membranes of Escherichia Coli. We are investigating the changes in envelope composition which are induced by ethanol. These include changes in fatty acid composition and peptidoglycan assembly. The alcohol-induced lipid changes appear to be beneficial for cell survival and are thought to be adaptive. The mechanism by which lipid composition is regulated and is affectd by ethanol is being studied. We are also investigating the effects of lipid composition on the sensitivity of membrane.